


87. Life

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [82]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Loneliness, Post-Movie: The Old Guard (2020)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Life. One hundred years starts today.
Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [82]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883827
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	87. Life

Sébastien wakes up sometime after the sun has crossed from noontime high towards evening low, and it slopes down in the sky _just so_ it blinds him through the slats in his cheap flat window. 

He groans. Rolls onto his back, forearm across his stinging eyes. His stomach gurgles.

He wants a drink.

 _He wants a drink_.

If he were home, Joe would have roused him hours ago to train or watch footie or just—be alive. He'd wake to the smell of Nicky's coffee and the sound of Andy sharpening her ax.

This apartment is so silent without them.


End file.
